breakingbadfandomcom-20200223-history
Buried
"Buried" is the tenth episode of the fifth season of Breaking Bad and the fifty-sixth episode altogether. Teaser An elderly man leaves his house in the dead of night and starts up his pickup, parked in his driveway. He notices something in front of his car and discovers it to be a wad of cash. After inspecting it in his headlight, he sees there are more stacks of cash strewn about other yards. He follows the trail of money, collecting them, and finds Jesse Pinkman listlessly spinning on a playground roundabout on his back, still with millions of dollars in his passenger seat. Summary After leaving Hank's garage, Walter White tries to call Skyler White but Hank Schrader already has her on the line. She meets with Hank at a diner where he asks to record everything she knows about Walt's criminal activities. She says nothing and tells Hank that she would like a lawyer for her protection. Hank tells her that their interests are the same — to keep Marie Schrader, Skyler, Holly White, and Walter White Jr. safe. Skyler tries to leave but Hank holds her wrist. She screams "am I under arrest?!" loudly until he lets her leave. Walt rushes to the A1A Car Wash and finds Skyler gone. Huell and Kuby visit the storage locker and lie down on the pile of cash, savoring the moment. Huell suggests 'Mexico' and Kuby reminds him that Walt had 10 men killed in under 2 minutes. They put the cash in barrels and drive to Saul Goodman's office. Walt gives them a duffel bag of cash in return then drives the van to To'hajiilee, and spends the rest of the night burying the cash at the GPS coordinates +34° 59' 20.00", -106° 36' 52.00. Marie visits Skyler at the White Residence and questions Skyler about how long she has known about Walt's criminal activities. Skyler sits and cries, which gives away that she knew about Walt's crimes before Hank was shot on duty. Marie slaps her then tries to take Holly. The sisters and the baby scream and Hank enters, telling Marie to leave the child with Skyler. In the car, Marie tells Hank "you better get him." Walt drives home in the early morning hours and collapses on the floor as Skyler pleads with him that she didn't tell Hank anything. Hours later he wakes up and Skyler he tells his wife he will turn himself in if she promises to not give back the money, as to not make all his evil deeds meaningless. She tells him that Hank has no evidence and his best course of action is to remain silent. Meanwhile, in the middle of the Arizona desert Lydia Rodarte-Quayle is driven to Declan's gangs meth lab — a buried bus under a make-shift junkyard. She inspects the facility and demands that they improve the quality of their meth because her buyer in the Czech Republic expects a better product. She suggests they take Todd Alquist back, but Declan scoffs at her. Declan and his cook are called to the surface and Lydia preemptively hides in a corner of the bus while gunfire breaks out. A man calls for her to come out. It is Todd, who helps her navigate through Declan's gang's corpses with her eyes closed. Todd's uncle's, Jack, and the White Supremacist gang (who previously helped Walt commit the ten prison murders in Gliding Over All) have crushed Declan's own meth operation. Marie urges Hank to go back to work and have the DEA find evidence against Walt. Hank tells her that the minute the DEA finds out Walt is Heisenberg his career is over, but that he wants his last act to be bringing evidence to light to incriminate his brother in law. He finally returns to work at the Albuquerque DEA office where Steven Gomez tells him that Pinkman has been tossing out money from his car. Hank visits an interrogation chamber and asks the officers questioning a silent Jesse to give him a couple of minutes with him, and walks into the interrogation room alone. Credits Main Cast *Bryan Cranston as Walter White *Anna Gunn as Skyler White *Aaron Paul as Jesse Pinkman *Dean Norris as Hank Schrader *Betsy Brandt as Marie Schrader *RJ Mitte as Walter White Jr. (Credit only) *Bob Odenkirk as Saul Goodman *Laura Fraser as Lydia Rodarte-Quayle *Jesse Plemons as Todd Alquist Supporting Cast * Steven Michael Quezada as Steven Gomez * Bill Burr as Kuby * Lavell Crawford as Huell * Louis Ferreira as Declan * Michael Bowen as Jack * Kevin Rankin as Kenny * Gonzalo Menendez as Detective Kalanchoe * Jason Douglas as Detective Munn * Morse Bicknell as Declan's Driver * Pedro Garcia as Mariano * Victoria Lease as DEA Agent * Patrick Sane as Frankie * Tait Fletcher as Lester * Matthew T. Metzler as Matt * Mark Vasconcellos as Jack's Henchman * Michael Davis as Old Man * Kevin Owen McDonald as Meth Cook Trivia *Walt buries his money in To'hajiilee, a Navajo reservation in New Mexico, and the site of his first cooking session with Jesse. Making Of Breaking Bad 5x10 "Buried" *The GPS coordinates +34° 59' 20.00", -106° 36' 52.00 point to the Albuquerque Studios lot. Production *RJ Mitte (Walter White Jr.) does not appear in this episode. *Aaron Paul (Jesse Pinkman) has no lines in this episode, which makes Bryan Cranston (Walter White) the only actor to have lines in every episode of the series. Videos Featured Music *'"Loving You"' by The Country Six Stringers (in the diner where Hank meets Skyler) *'"Unknown Track #1"' by Unknown Artist (in the diner where Hank meets Skyler) *'"(These Are) The Young Years"' by Floyd Cramer (in the diner where Hank meets Skyler) *'"Quimey Neuquén"' by José Larralde (when Walter is burying the money) References Category:Season 5 episodes Category:Breaking Bad episodes